pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
My Past (Candace's Story, Chapter 1)
Prologue Hello! I'm Candace Flynn. I'm a 14 year old teenage girl. I'm the best friend of Stacy Hirano, the friend of Jenny and the future wife of Jeremy Johnson, but he doesn't know it yet. I have two annoying little brothers, Phineas and Ferb. Well, Ferb is my stepbrother, because my mother Linda got remarried with his dad, now my dad, Lawrence. My brothers had some monkeys last day, and I found it a dangerous situation, so I called mom. When she came home, the monkeys dissaperared. I swear if they will do something like this again I'll bust them. Yes, bust. And then mom will believe me. But until then, I'll have to meet Stacy. Anyways, I love the color pink, and I love to talk on the phone. I also would like to one day be a pop star! It makes me squeal with excitement just thinking about it! But before that happens, I'll have to make sure my brothers don't do anything dangerous, otherwise I'll have my hands full getting my mom to see them. Well, that's all for now! My Past No one remembers who my father, Perseus Flynn was. But I do. He was a nice man, and a good father to me. Everyday when he came home from work he would pick me up and start playing with toys right next to me. It was a nice memory. But when he broke up with my mom, I became very lonely. My mom was always too busy to play with me, and Phineas was only a few days old at the time. I guess that's why I keep trying to bust Phineas and Ferb: just to have the attention Mom never gave me...I'll never forget my first father. For two years, there was no one for me to play with. So I just watched TV all day. One day, a show came on called "Momo World". Then it started showing about this duck named Ducky Momo who would always love to play with children. I loved it! After a few months of watching it, Mom got me one of my own. After that, we did everything together. After two years, a new family came along. The adult's name was Lawrence, and the child with the green hair's name was Ferb. Ferb was holding a British flag, meaning they came from a different country. My mom went out with Ferb's dad one night. Our baby-sitter, Maria, took good care of us. They came home that night all happy and joyful, just like how my mom was around my first dad. The next thing I knew, they got married, making Ferb my step-brother and Lawrence my step-dad, though Phineas and I just call him "dad". When Phineas and Ferb were 8 years old, I started realizing something about them: they loved to invent things. One day, when I was playing in my room, I discovered that my two favorite dolls broke! I was just about to cry when Phineas came into my room and showed me that he made them electronic. I became full of joy. I couldn't believe how good they were with technology! It was amazing! At the time, I was so amazed by it, I didn't even think of it as dangerous. But now that they do these crazy things with their minds, it's a little bit too dangerous to let it fly by.so they have to get in trouble so that this mess stops. Well, that's all I'll talk about for now. I may talk about some more of my past in other chapters, but this is the main part of it. Category:Fanon Works